Breathe
by SconnieSA
Summary: How can something so simple feel so perfect?


It wasn't because of the soft, near-luxurious flannel sheets in the dead of winter that made her feel this way. It wasn't the heat they exuded and trapped under the sheets for her and him to share in silent peace. It wasn't the crack of dawn that shined in and lit up their room with such beautiful grace. It wasn't the hypnotic pattern of the frost perched on the window. It wasn't because they could afford to sleep-in after a lovely Friday night with a bottle of smooth wine and an exquisite dinner. It wasn't even how she felt like she was sleeping on a cloud and resting her head on a puffy marshmallow. No, it was something much simpler than that.

Every time it happened, she oozed pleasure. Making her feel this way was what he did best He could look like hell after saving the day for the umpteenth time, but when he was with her, he always dropped whatever negative baggage he carried and would make her feel like the luckiest woman on Earth. He made her feel nothing short of a complete woman.

The best part of it was that it was so simple. The smallest, simplest things in life were what made life worth living. Not only that, but it was devilishly intimate. It was something that she looked forward to every time they retired for the night. It was so warm, soft, and breathtaking, not unlike the perfect cookie. But this was much sweeter.

No matter how often it happened, she could never get sick of this. How could she when it was so brilliantly unassuming? What normal person would get high on life because of this? Was she weird to think that this was something so majestically magnificent? No, because she craved it more as they got older. She loved to think that he got a contact high on their intimacy too. Heh, that was a stupid thought considering they've been together over 30 years. If he didn't, he would've left her a lifetime ago.

But what was she experiencing that made her praise Chaos for her euphoria? Shockingly, it wasn't how his strong arm gently held her still-petite frame under the covers. It wasn't how their legs seemed to constantly get tangled together every night. And by some miracle, it wasn't even how his body was seemingly tailored to fit hers.

It was how he calmly breathed.

The act consistently sent chills down her spine. It would feel warm and dreamy like a midsummer's night as it graced the back of her neck. It triggered her mind and sent it into a pleasurable frenzy that she constantly got lost in. It would make her melt into him and become putty in his hands.

But it was more than a warm feeling. There was more to it than that. It meant that he would eternally be there by her side through the best and worst of times. It meant that he would protect her whenever despair and tragedy reared their ugly heads. It meant a bond that went deeper than the golden bands they wore on their fingers.

How could she be so lucky? All her childhood friends would've killed to have her life. The wife of _the_ Sonic the Hedgehog. The mother of the greatest and most famous children in the world. The perfect matriarch that was the family's rock and foundation.

Her friends hated it when she said that she began to date and sleep with him. They hated how he would only have eyes for the rose when they themselves put their best foot forward to get his attention. They hated that she was blessed with carrying on his legacy and giving birth to his daughters and son. They hated that it they didn't have him for more than three decades. They hated how he would always give her endless affection, even in front of their very eyes. However, what they hated most was that they could never have this kind of blissful relationship with him. They hated how the smallest things he did for her took her breath away. They hated how it wasn't him showering them with stupid pet names that would drive any normal person insane. And they hated how they could never be _this_ close to him.

It made her smile that she was so lucky to have him. She counted her blessings every day that she spent with him and their children. She loved it when he'd do something stupid and annoy her to no end. She treasured the moments when they could be the best parents and teach their kids right from wrong. The bond they held onto with all their hearts was something so pure that it could only be described as heaven-sent. It may have just been an act of softly breathing warm air onto the back of neck, but to her, it symbolized their life together. Through the twists and turns, she wouldn't have it any other way. She knew that their life was still only just beginning. Who knew what else their lives had in store for them? Maybe it would be them dancing at their eldest daughter's wedding. Maybe it would be how the twins would get in trouble because they emulated their old man all too well. It could even be at the end of the other's life as they shared their final moments in a hospital room holding hands and never breaking eye contact through the tears. Or could it possibly be a quiet picnic out in an open meadow with a subtle, cool breeze when it was needed most?

Her thoughts began to run wild as she carefully wiped away a tear. Amy knew that those days would come in due time. For now, she was content with staying still in this moment as the new day's sun steadily rose into the joyous blue sky. She could afford to stay still for a little while longer if it meant that she could still feel his low, warm breathing flooding her mind with ecstasy.

However, she began to crave something else. Slowly turning her body, she was now face-to-face with the man of her dreams. It made her a bit sad to see that time had finally begun to catch up the quick-footed man in front of her. His quills were beginning to gray. His face had just started to sport wrinkles. His face naturally softened, almost eliminating how physically intimidating he looked to criminals. But despite it, he was still her husband, her Sonic, and he still looked so darn cute. Nothing could change that. Not even age. Besides, time was catching up with her too, though she liked to believe she was aging more gracefully than him. She called it "aging like wine." He called it aging like smooth, Tennessee whiskey, a call back to when they met.

Regardless of how he looked, she still had to kiss his softly snoozing face, giving her the kind of sugar rush that made her feel like a young woman. She could still take the whiskey and passion on his lips, even if it was thirty-something years ago.

As her eyes became heavy again, she felt the grip of her blue beau tighten a little. She smiled as he kissed her head and as she buried her head into the top of his chest, finally slipping away again to the sound of his heartbeat lullaby.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

You know, I've always wanted to write from Amy's POV in these one-shots. Finally, I had an excuse to do so. If you're familiar with my work, this story is much shorter than my other one-shot entries. I wasn't going to try and stretch out how something like softly breathing on another into a 4,000-, 5,000-worded story. It didn't seem necessary, much less possible. Besides, this is meant to be a fluff piece anyway.

In case you couldn't tell, this piece was inspired by Faith Hill's _Breathe_. As a country music fan, I love this song to death. As a 23-year-old, this song is so embedded into my subconscious that it's a part of me. My sister would constantly play this song growing up on CDs, and I'd hear it almost too often on the radio. If you haven't heard the tune, look it up. It's pure magic. And look up her duet material with her husband Tim McGraw. It's pure ear porn.

As for what's going on with me... let's start with The Sonic Project 2. Honestly, I'm taking some time away from the story to try and re-collect my creative juices. Writing something that I'm aiming to taken more seriously (as seriously as a supersonic hedgehog can get, mind you) takes a lot out of me. Writing fluff pieces like this make me feel great. So who knows? Maybe taking the time to write this will re-energize my fan-fic juices. Another reason is that I'm getting back into the Yu-Gi-Oh! animes. Yeah... _those_ shows. I forgot how corny the original dubbed anime was. Same goes for its sequel series: GX. I am currently up to 5D's and about... I wanna say halfway through it. Re-watching something I loved as a child is rekindling some innocence and thankfully has given me some interesting story ideas. Who knows? Maybe they'll show up in the future.

Anyways, that's about all from me this time around. Don't forget that you can follow me on Twitter **Calvin_Bruce61** if you haven't already. Just remember, I tweet a lot of nonsense and Wisconsin sports shit. And if you're new to my content and like what you've read, then please check out my other stories... especially The Sonic Project.

Sonic and Amy are the property of SEGA. Everything in the story is being used strictly for entertainment purposes. And as always, I will talk to y'all later.


End file.
